Celestial Senshi
by HiME-AnGeL-RaCeR
Summary: .... I can't give anything away.
1. New arrivals

1 Celestial Senshi  
  
1.1 By: HiME_AnGeL_RaCeR  
  
I wish that I could that credit for all the characters but the ones you know  
  
were created by the great Naoko Takeuchi. Seitai, Yatan, Toshi are characters  
  
that I created, don't know whether to make this a Seiya/Usagi or Mamoru/Usagi  
  
send in reviews on which I should use.  
  
AN: Goes with the manga series. Takes place during the star series. Mamoru  
  
has left for America, Usagi still doesn't remember Galaxia taking Mamoru  
  
away, yet. Oh, and I gave all them psychic powers; only reading thoughts  
  
from other people.  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
" " = speaking  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Bye!! I'm going now." Going down the walkway, checking the mail before  
  
going to school. Empty! 'Mamo-chan you said that you would write or call,  
  
I hope you do soon' thought Usagi. Four pairs of eyes watch her walk;  
  
unaware of each other, but, all share questions and concerns about this  
  
girl.  
  
'I've found her'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"USSSAGGIII!!!!"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Come on. We're going to be late," answered Minako,  
  
"Did you hear from Mamoru, yet?"  
  
"Iie. Demo, he will call or write soon."  
  
"Write him a tegami, koneko-chan. Then he'll have to come to you,"  
  
said a tenor-voice behind them. They turn, surprised.  
  
"Haruka-san!" they yelled together.  
  
"Ohaayo, koneko-chan," Haruka replied.  
  
"Ohaayo Minako-san and Usagi-san," Michiru said quietly.  
  
"Ohaayo, Michiru-san," said Minako.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?  
  
Is there something wrong?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well, if you don't want us here to protect you, I guess that we can go  
  
back to our planets," Michiru answered.  
  
"No, no, no. It's just whenever you guys show up, it usually means that  
  
there is a enemy or I'm in trouble," Usagi stated.  
  
"Oh I get it. We're your alarm systems when trouble comes to the inner  
  
planets of the solar system," Michiru said, pretending to be hurt. "We  
  
can't be around even if we just want to be here as friends."  
  
"No. I didn't mean it like that," stuttering and turning red, Usagi tried  
  
to get out trouble. Everyone around her was laughing.  
  
"We know koneko-chan, Michiru was only joking. She isn't really  
  
mad at you," laughed Haruka.  
  
"Come on princess, don't worry. He'll write; Harvard is one of the best  
  
and hardest universities to get into-he's just very busy-and has no time  
  
to catch his breath," said Michiru.  
  
"You're right, as usual. I'll write him a tegami, Haruka."  
  
"Let's go to class, Usagi. Remember that the Three Lights are in our class  
  
and I want to see them before class starts." Dragging Usagi backward with  
  
her hair, leaving Haruka and Michiru at the front of the school.  
  
"OWWW!! Minako stop pulling my hair. I'll walk if you stop pulling my  
  
hair!!!!!!" The door to their classroom slides open; Yaten comes walking  
  
out with a disgusted look on his face. Minako suddenly stops; Usagi falls  
  
backward on her ass. Slowly getting up and turning around. "Oww!!! Minako  
  
quit doing stuff like that or I'll be black and blue all over," screamed  
  
Usagi, then sees Yaten. "Oh, Ohaayoo Yaten."  
  
"Stop that yelling. It's disgusting, just like your handwriting. Your  
  
boyfriend hasn't sent you anything yet, has he?" sneered Yaten.  
  
"No, but I know that he will," replied Usagi.  
  
"Maybe he's found someone better than you. Or he just doesn't want to keep  
  
in contact with you."  
  
"Shut up, Mamo-chan will call me, or write to me. He's just busy because  
  
Harvard is one of the toughest schools, inside and outs. Mamo-chan is just  
  
busy, that's it, he just busy," said Usagi.  
  
"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying  
  
to convince me."  
  
"Why you, you.."  
  
"Get into class now. The bell is ringing." Yuuki-sensei said. They went  
  
inside and he began to take roll. "Aino?"  
  
"Here," answered Minako.  
  
"Aikawa."  
  
"Here"  
  
"Ida"  
  
"Here.."  
  
'It's going to be another boring day,' thought Minako. She looks out the  
  
window; intent on dreaming away her class. A limo pulls up in front of the school;  
  
sleek, black, super, super stretch limo. 'Whoa, who's that? Those can't the Three  
  
Lights, they're right here. And they don't ride a limo to school. They have a car and  
  
they walk to school sometimes. There isn't any new popular band in Japan.  
  
No popular bands that I've heard of, showing up in Japan.' Stepping out of limo  
  
were; one girl and two guys. The girl has knee-long black-brown hair with  
  
blond streaks running through her hair; wearing a black short skirt and a black  
  
halter top with a white see-through over-shirt. One guy, has long silverish hair,  
  
wearing a black suit (like Seiyas' with lots of pockets and stars on the end).  
  
The other guy had brown waist-length hair tied up and a cap on his head.  
  
He was also wearing a suit on, (like Mamoru's when he went to Azuba).  
  
The three had their backs turning the school. The limo drives off, leaving  
  
them there. A teacher walks up and escorts them into the school.  
  
'Arrgghh!! I can't see their faces. move out of the way you baka sensei.  
  
Demo, there's something about them.'  
  
"Miss Aino!!!" She jumps out of her seat.  
  
"Hai, Yuuki-sensei."  
  
"Please pay attention." Yaten snickers behind her. Minako ignores him;  
  
trying to pay attention to Yuuki-sensei.  
  
"Please make these new transfer students feel welcome," said the principal.  
  
'More transfer students?' thought Seiya.  
  
"These students come all the way from Hawaii." The door slides open; in  
  
walk the three people that Minako saw. The girls in the class whispering about the  
  
guys. The guys whistled and catcalled the girl. 'The guy with silverish hair is a  
  
cutie,' thought Minako.  
  
"Ohaayo gozaimasu. Watakushi no namae wa Usagi Seitai Lights. I like to  
  
sing, play different instruments, and play sports," says the girl.  
  
"Well you can call me up any time," says an unknown male voice.  
  
"Watakushi no namae wa Toshi Lights. My hobbies are: computers, astrology,  
  
and poetry," says the guy with the cap on.  
  
"Last but not the least. Watakushi no namae wa Yatan Lights. I like to sing  
  
and photography," says the other guy. They say together, "Hajimemashita doozo  
  
yodoshiku." Usagi stands.  
  
"Question, Miss Lights?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Umm, can we call you another name?"  
  
"Of course." Seitai smiles. "You can call me Seitai. Is that a good  
  
answer?"  
  
"Hai. Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu. Kara watashi no namae wa Usagi mo."  
  
"Ohh, that would have caused a problem." They smile at each other.  
  
"Well, if your girl talk is over, am I allowed to teach the class?" asked  
  
Yukki-sensei. The class laughs at the sensei's joke.  
  
"Well, now that's over; please sit in the seats that I'm assigning you. Seitai, you  
  
can sit between Mr.Lights and Miss Tsukino; Toshi, next to Miss Mizuno;" said  
  
Yuuki-sensei." And Yatan, you can sit there next to Miss Aino."  
  
'Wow. I get the cutie!!' she smiles.  
  
"Hi, You're Miss Aino, right?"  
  
"Just call me, Minako. No need to be formal."  
  
"Okay. That's good."  
  
"Doshite(why)?"  
  
"I get enough being formal to everyone I meet and staying formal with them.  
  
My sister and brother are the only ones who can tell when I'm acting or  
  
not."  
  
"Oh, well I hope that I'll be able to tell the difference, too."  
  
He looks around. "Is that the Three Lights in our class?"  
  
"Yes. The Three Lights are in our class. Their songs are great." He  
  
smiles.  
  
"You'll have to wait till you hear our debut song. We'll have a concert  
  
soon. Do you want to go?"  
  
"You're in a group?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So, that's why you came to school in a limo."  
  
"So, you were watching outside instead of paying attention in class."  
  
"Um... Hai."  
  
"Well here. I'll give you some tickets to the concert for you and some  
  
friends." He hands her some tickets.(A.N.: six tickets)  
  
"Hey wait, these are tickets to Michiru and Haruka's concert."  
  
"Oh you know them? Our manager signed us up to play with them. I  
  
also heard that the Three Lights are in the concert as well. Our group's name  
  
is Hoku Lights. Hoku in Hawaiian is star. So Hoku Lights, Star Lights."  
  
"Are you guys triplets."  
  
"Not really. The doctors say that we're not. There is a twelve-hour  
  
difference between Toshi and us. Usagi-chan and I were born on June  
  
30th. Toshi was born on July 1st."  
  
"I've never heard of Hoku Lights, How come?"  
  
"We've stayed in The United States. Hawaiian slack key is very popular  
  
there."  
  
"What is Hawaiian slack key?" they say together.  
  
He smiles and answers, "We'll show you at hirugohan on the roof, is that  
  
okay with you?"  
  
"Why on the roof?"  
  
"Because it's a open area and in Hawaii there is always a breeze on  
  
rooftops, so we like to practice on roofs." You don't have any plans for  
  
hirugohan, ne?"  
  
"Iie. Is it all right if I bring along some friends?"  
  
"It's all good."  
  
"Nani?" a giant question mark appeared over Minako's head.  
  
"I mean all right-It's all good- is the way the kamai'ina would say-yes-to  
  
a question sometimes."  
  
"Kamai'ina?"  
  
"It means the local people in Hawaiian. That they lived they're for more than  
  
five years."  
  
"oh, Hai. I'll see you at hirugohan."  
  
"All right. Let's pay attention, ne?"  
  
'Usagi-chan, can you hear me?'  
  
'Yeah. Nandesu ka?'  
  
'Do you have your uke?'  
  
She snorts mentally, 'When don't I have it with me'  
  
'I just promised Minako (the girl next to me) that we would show her what  
  
Slack key is.'  
  
'I always have it with me. And I did the same like you, demo I said it to  
  
Seiya and Usagi.'  
  
'Roof?'  
  
'Roof.'  
  
'Fine. I'll see you there. Wait. What about Toshi?'  
  
'Sure just forget about me, the child born twelve hours after you two.'  
  
Groans come Usagi and Yatan.  
  
'Don't bring that up again. That's one of those few things, we had no  
  
control over.'  
  
'Fine. I'll be up there with you guys. Damn, and here I thought that I  
  
could sign-up for the computer club.' Toshi thinks to himself. 'Those two  
  
are nut cases.'  
  
'WE HEARD THAT!!!!! If we weren't sitting far away from you, you'd get a  
  
painful kick in the behind.' A giant sweatdrop appears behind Toshi's head, as  
  
Seitai's and Yatan's eye stare at the back of Toshi's head.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai. I'll be on the roof in time.' A note goes flying  
  
over to Usagi, hitting her on the head. It reads:  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, wanna hear a cool song at lunch? It's on the roof.  
  
Signed Minako--V-babe.''  
  
Note goes flying back: "Sure. See you there. Signed Usagi Hime."  
  
A note hits Taiki on his back and lands on top of Ami book. It says:" Ami,  
  
Minako says that if you want to hear a good song, meets us on the roof at  
  
lunch. Signed Usagi Hime." The principal comes back and whispers something  
  
in sensei's ear.  
  
Yuuki-sensei says "Okay class, I'm needed in another room. Ami, you are  
  
in-charge of the class until I get back. Do an essay on what you what to  
  
do with the rest of your life, realistically," Yuuki-sensei left. Seitai  
  
pulls out her ukulele and starts to strum a nice melody. Usagi thought of Mamoru,  
  
'Mamo-chan would like this kind of music.' Usagi doubles over in pain.  
  
Seitai stops playing.  
  
"Usagi are you all right?" asked Ami.  
  
"I thinks so, I'm going to lie down at the nurse's office and I'll be back  
  
at lunch," answered Usagi.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" asks Minako.  
  
"No, I be fine, just get me the homework from the sensei and I'll see you  
  
at lunch on the roof, okay Minako? JA ne."  
  
"Yeah, but, get better or Haruka will kill us if anything happens to you."  
  
Smiling, Usagi goes to the nurse's office in silence, leaving people  
  
with questions on how can a girl so frail; protect this solar system.  
  
"Why would Haruka Tenoh kill you Minako if Usagi gets hurt or catches a  
  
cold?" asked Yatan.  
  
"Usagi is Haruka's koneko-chan(kitten), her favorite, at least out of us  
  
younger girls," answered Minako, choosing her words carefully. "It's because  
  
she is very fragile right now."  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Seiya.  
  
"Oh hi, Seiya-kun, since Mamoru went to Harvard, Usagi has been very  
  
depressed," finished Minako.  
  
"Okay class, crisis has been averted, so finish your essays," Yuuki-sensei  
  
walks in.  
  
"Miss Mizuno, where is Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"She went to the nurse's office. She wasn't feeling well," answered Ami.  
  
"Okay, turn in your essays the bell will ring for the next class soon,  
  
please pass them up to Miss Aikawa," said Yukki-sensei.  
  
Next class period, Usagi comes back to class and turns in her essay.  
  
"Feeling better Miss Tsukino?" asked Haruna-sensei.  
  
"Hai, Haruna-sensei," Usagi answered.  
  
Seiya looks at Taiki. 'We need to find out about these new lights,' thought  
  
Seiya.  
  
'Yeah, but, we have a concert tonight, with a new group Hoku lights; and  
  
Haruka and Michiru. Hoku lights are a very popular in the United States.  
  
Remember our manager was pleading with us to play with them,' thought back  
  
Taiki.  
  
'Oh, yeah, Seitai invited us to hear their song at lunch on the roof.'  
  
'Was that the melody she was playing on that instrument?' asked Taiki.  
  
'Possibly,' answered Seiya.  
  
"Okay, Class please gather up your stuff. And report to your next class:  
  
it's gym," said Haruna-sensei.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
As they walk down to their next class, gym; Usagi groans.  
  
"I don't want to do gym."  
  
"Demo Usagi, you have to take this class; we all do," said Ami. 'Besides it  
  
makes you a better Senshi, and Rei-chan has nothing to complain about,'  
  
explained Ami.  
  
"All right Ami, I'll do gym." She notices Seitai in front of them. "Oh, hi  
  
Seitai-chan. Do you like gym?"  
  
"I love gym, gym is my best subject. Do you think that I can join the  
  
football team?"  
  
"You want to join the football team!!!!!" yelled Usagi. "I don't know if  
  
they'll let you join." said Ami.  
  
"Well, they'll going to have to. I played football against greater odds  
  
than against teachers."  
  
"Well you can try. I've never seen it do though."  
  
"Well here I go. Besides if I'm on the football team Yatan and Toshi have  
  
to join. That's what they promised me a long time ago."  
  
"Good luck," chorused Usagi and Ami. Seitai walks over to the teacher.  
  
"Lee-sensei, can I join the football team?"  
  
"You really want to?" Groans and moans can be heard from Yatan and Toshi.  
  
"Aw, Ani-chan can't you give it a rest already."  
  
"Yeah, I've still got some bruises from the last school we went to  
  
because they didn't think that it was funny that you beat their asses so  
  
miserably." said Yatan.  
  
"Oh, stop acting like babies. Unless you want to break a promise?" Seitai  
  
asked sweetly. Toshi and Yatan answered together,  
  
"No. No, Lee-sensei can we join the football team, too?"  
  
Bewildered, Lee-sensei answered, "Okay, you can all join but I'll have to  
  
test you to see how good you guys are." Reaching into her bag; Seitai pulls  
  
out about five tapes. She hands them over to Lee-sensei.  
  
"Here, Lee-sensei; these are tapes of our best games." He looks at the  
  
tapes.  
  
"Well, I'll look at these tapes tonight. Why don't you practice with team  
  
now and I can watch you; then I can try to put you on the team." Lee-sensei  
  
turns around to call Seiya to the group.  
  
"Seiya! These students want to join the football team, so since you  
  
are our first-string quarterback, you can test them, to see how good they are."  
  
"Hai, Lee-sensei."  
  
"That's fine with us right Otootoo-chan?"  
  
Together they said, "Yeah, and not too many bruises; we have a concert to  
  
do."  
  
"Okay, let's go and practice." They went outside on to the field; the rest of the  
  
class gathers to watch. Usagi and Ami sat on the grass. 


	2. music

Celestial Senshi  
  
By: HiME_AnGeL_RaCeR  
  
Disclaimer: I wish that I could take credit for creating Sailor Moon but that right is only reserved for the great writer Naoko Takeuchi. Nor Fushigi Yugi, Ranma ½, or Dragonball Z.  
Seitai, Yatan, Toshi are characters that I created.  
  
This is a Seiya/Usagi pairing.  
  
I need a lot of reviews to make the ending sound good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Seitai team huddled to devise a plan.  
  
"Okay, we have the ball first so lets make the most of this," Seitai advised, "Toshi-chan is punting the ball out to them. Yatan-chan will go after the fastest runner on their team if they go that way to win. If they go ladder effect we just ploy right through the defense. Every one got that, 'kay break."  
  
Across the field, Seiya was doing the same thing; devising a plan of attack.  
  
" They have ball first so they'll punt. We'll take the ladder approach to this. Just keep passing the ball back when you get into trouble. I'm last for this cuz' I'm the fastest. Got it? Then let's get them," commanded Seiya.  
  
They take their places on the field. The whistle is blown as Toshi began his punt. Seiya's team caught the ball and three guys was put on defense as they stared going down the field. 10 yards down. Seitai's team broke through the defense just as the ball holders' passes  
  
it off to the guy behind him.2nd guy runs around the group. 20 yards down. Yatan comes out from behind and streaks to the 2nd holder of the ball.  
  
"Watch out! Defender behind you!" yelled Seiya. 2nd holder turned to see Yatan streaking across the field right at him. He tossed the ball over to Seiya just as Yatan tackled 2nd holder of ball.  
  
"It's my turn now," said Seiya. Seitai stands behind him, watching the play unfold.  
  
"Not quite," Seitai said, commenting on Seiya's remark. He turned startled to see Seitai behind him. Seitai waving at him while giving a smile.  
  
"Go Seiya-kun!" yelled Usagi. He turned to give her his famous smirk. 30 yards down.  
  
"Hey pass the ball," called out Seiya to the 2nd holder of the ball. The guy smiled gratefully.  
  
"Gladly; the new guys are getting on my nerves," said the guy. He threw the ball to Seiya who was gearing up for a sprint across the field.  
  
"Thanks," Seiya began, " now watch this." Seiya picked up speed. 35, 40, 45 yards down. ' These newbies aren't going to ever catch me. My team will win,' thought Seiya.  
  
' Guys, Seiya's mine. Back off,' thought Seitai , finally moving to catch Seiya. Seitai poured on the speed and was slowly closing the gap between them. 50 yards down.  
  
"Got you," yelled Seitai. Seiya turned, startled to hear a voice right behind him. Seitai tackled Seiya just as he reached midpoint on the field. Lee-sensei blew his whistle when the play ended.  
  
"Seiya-kun, good call on taking the ball," Seitai said, smiling and extending a hand. Grasping Seitai's hand Seiya got up to shake hands with Seitai.  
  
He smiled, "You, too. I can't believe it; but you were able to keep up with me."  
  
"Oh you, my brother Yatan is much faster than I am," Seitai chuckled at that confession. Seiya smiled, " I guess that it is better that you caught me instead of your brother."  
  
"Though you should try a little harder at courting Usagi-chan," Seitai remarked. Seiya froze at her statement.  
  
"How did you .."  
  
Lee-sensei ran up. "That was great but you still need to get a point on Seiya, Seitai."  
  
"Hai Sensei. Let's go Seiya-kun," said Seitai sweetly.  
  
Seiya muttered, "How does she know. I haven't said anything and I don't think that I'm that obvious to people."  
  
"Oi, Seiya-kun. Let's go," called Lee-sensei. Seiya looked around; the two teams were assembled and waiting for Seiya-kun. They set-up; Seitai and Seiya lock eyes, ready to start.  
  
"Go Seitai-chan! Go Seiya-kun!" yelled Usagi. Ami and Makoto shook their heads in surprise. Makoto put her arm over Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you can cheer for both of them to sin," Makoto stated. Ami giggled at Makoto's reason.  
  
" I'm cheering for Seitai-chan to be on the football team, and Seiya-kun to win," she said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"10, 52, 24, HUT!" called out Seitai, 'Go left, then weave.' Seitai passes the ball to Yatan, he goes left and weaves through the linebackers. 'Left, right, left, LEFT!' Yatan pours on the speed and goes on running. 20 yards; 15 yards; 10 yards. Almost all the team that could keep up with him was on his backside. 'Now! Pass to Toshi he's a few yards behind and to the right.' Yatan flies a tight spiral to Toshi, who is in the clear, goes for the last ten yards.  
  
"Score!" Lee-sensei yelled, running up to Seitai. "WOW! That was great. Do you think of your our plays?"  
  
"Yes, I've been playing football for a long time, since I was able to throw the ball."  
  
"Great. When can you start? We have a game asatte?" asked Lee-sensei.  
  
"Whenever the equipment comes in, and that my brothers are on my team," Seitai stated. Seiya jogs up.  
  
"Sure, sure. You guys are on the first-string team and start the game."  
  
"Hey Lee-sensei, what about me?" Seiya asked.  
  
"You can be second-string quarterback," advised Lee-sensei. Seiya looked relieved that he wasn't kicked off the football team completely. Lee-sensei sent everyone to the showers now that class was over. Yaten came strolling by from the school building.  
  
"Oi! Seiya-kun," he called, " I may not know much about football, but I think that you just got beat by that girl." Seiya grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Not really. I let her win, I didn't want to crush her pride with me blocking her way on to the team," he replied. Seiya noticed Yatan and Minako standing rather close to each other across the field.  
  
"Hey Yaten-kun, I think that you are losing your #1 fan," Seiya teased.  
  
"Huh? Oh her? So? She was getting on my nerves anyway," Yaten replied. He turned his head away from the two; trying not to be noticed watching them. Minako suddenly pulls away and poses for the camera. "What the hell? I'm the only worthy person in this school who can pose for pictures!"  
  
***  
  
"Yatan-kun, do you really think that I can be a supermodel?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes, you have that sweet, innocent look. You can be the next summer go- happy girl next door or the dreamy girl staring out the open window or the broken-hearted girl. You have a very expressive face and you express you body language great."  
  
"Oh and here I thought that you were just flattering me," she giggled. * Flash*  
  
"No, the only person who needs to be flattered is Yaten-kun. He needs you to remind him how popular he is. Fans to him is his security blanket, you make him feel secure about his place in society. Without you we would have a basket case for singer." They both giggled about that  
  
"You sure? I thought that he was always irritated by me." Yaten was taking the long way around the field. * Flash*  
  
"Well has he ever told you to go away?" He turned to catch the sun behind her as a wind picked up her hair. * Flash*  
  
"No, he hasn't," she replied. She sat on the ground to play with the grass. * Flash*  
  
"Well the way that I see it is that you are like his rival." A puzzled look crossed her face. * Flash*  
  
"Rival? Where on earth did you get that idea?" He twirled his hand in effort to get her to twirl as well; she did. * Flash*  
  
"You want to be a model, right?" She lifted up her hair away from her neck. * Flash*  
  
"And a singer, don't forget that," she shook her finger at him. She struck the famous Sailor V pose. * Flash*  
  
"And a singer, but you want to go out with him, right?" Yatan questioned. * Flash*  
  
"Oh, now I see what you are getting at. If I want to go out with Yaten-kun I can't be a model. But since I really want to be a model, I would become his rival and I've never seen a modeling couple make it if their jobs make them fight to get paid," she concluded. * Flash*  
  
" 'Kay. Sit nicely on the ground next to the tree. Then turn your head and look at Yaten-kun without really seeing him," he instructed; she complies. * Flash*  
  
"He looks very upset and is on his way here," she supplied. * Flash*  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I could feel someone's eyes on you and I." * Flash*  
  
"How did you figure out that it was Yaten-kun?" Minako asked, turning toward Yatan. * Flash* He put down his camera to rewind the film.  
  
"Well that was the last one. I'll send the finished pictures to you tonight. Where do you live?" he asked. She tore a piece of paper from Yatan's notebook that was sticking out of his bag. She took out, of her space pocket, her first transformation stick/pen and wrote down her address. 137-1317 makua lane, # 143.  
  
"If you are able, can you have them ready by tomorrow?" she asked. She twirled a strand of hair with her left hand; Yatan smiled. Yaten was about to get to them. * Ring*  
  
"Yeah! It's lunchtime. You said that I could hear the song that made you know," Minako pleaded. She clasped her hands in front of her and used her best puppy dog look. Yatan laughed as he picked up his bag, took her hand in the crook of his arm and strolled with her right past Yaten. Yaten's jaw dropped, as well as his brothers at Yatan's bold move, and his anger went right out of him.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" he laughed, "Well we will not keep you waiting, my dear." Yaten's anger rose to volcano size at Yatan's lack of noticing him. A lilting voice tinkled a laugh down on everyone outside of the building.  
  
'You do realize that you made a big enemy of Yaten, don't you?' Seitai thought to her twin. He looked up at his sister, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
'I do, but you can't really do anything from all the way up there without causing a big scene. I'll be right up there in a moment,' he thought back to her. He could see the rage building in her at his impudence; then relaxed.  
  
'Wait. I should really kick your ass for that remark, but I'm not going to get mad. I'll just save it for later,' she thought back. Realization made Yatan trip, taking Minako right down with him.  
  
***  
  
Instead of waiting for the bell to ring, Toshi went straight to the library. Going into the astrology section, he ran straight into Taiki, literally. Toshi was an exceptionally tall student, but Taiki had inches on him.  
  
"You 're one of the new transfer students, right?" questioned Taiki, straightening up to look at Toshi. Toshi gave the formal bow and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am; and you belong to the 'Three Lights'. Taiki-kun, am I correct?' Toshi questioned back. They both started to laugh at the through questions and the formality between them. "Your CDs' in the United States is impressive. Your CD went platinum but my group beat you guys and went double platinum."  
  
"You are in a group?" Taiki asked, surprised. Toshi smiled, and unknowingly tested Taiki's star aura. It was very strong but nothing compared to the aura that Toshi gave off. Toshi wasn't worried about Taiki but he worried Taiki.  
  
"Yes.," Toshi answered. * Ring* there was a flurry of papers and students as they left the library class and headed out into the rest of the school. "Do you know where the computer club meeting room is?"  
  
"Yes I do, though also heading in that direction before escaping my fans to the roof," Taiki chuckled, as he heard the faint whispering in the stacks of books.  
  
"Wow, you and I must be on the same wavelength because that is where I am heading as well. My sister is giving an impromptu concert on the roof. And to make the song complete; she needs our brother's and my voices," he said as they walked, "I don't really have to come but I want to see who she has invited to this get-together."  
  
"I want to hear your song that your manager decided to manage you guys on," he paused at a closed door on his left, "here's the computer class." Toshi walked in the classroom and signed up for the class. Ami glanced at them from the back of the classroom. "So what is your debut song about?" Taiki asked as they rolled the door shut.  
  
"It is about finding true love and deciding who it is," Toshi answered as they started to climb a flight of stairs.  
  
"That is a great song to start out with at the beginning of your career."  
  
"But not as good as your song," Toshi paused at another set of stairs before climbing them, "you're searching for your princess, your hime ." Taiki stopped, stunned that this stranger knew what they were searching for. Toshi stopped at the top of the stairs, turned and looked down at Taiki.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know why I'm coming with to this little hearing of a song," Yaten grumbled, 'I can just lift it from your mind.' Seiya sighed; he reached down at started to tug at Yaten's arm.  
  
"Well you said that you didn't care about Minako-san, so I'm going to test that theory out. You don't seem to mind that she was hanging all over Yatan; then you wouldn't really mind this," Seiya teased, 'Besides I need to find out about Seitai-san. She knew that I like Usagi- chan but didn't tell her that I did.' Yaten snorted at Seiya's feelings for Usagi.  
  
"Why did you decide to fall for a normal person like Usagi-san? She may only have telepathic powers. She's whiny, selfish, a pig, and klutz," Yaten supplied about Usagi's qualities.  
  
"Okay, okay. Stop pounding on the girl I like let's get back to Minako-san before you change my mind," Seiya grumbled. Yaten smiled at the victory over Seiya.  
  
"What's to talk about that blond bimbo? She just like your Usagi-san; Dumb," Yaten shrugged as Seiya reached for the door. The door flew open and a blond blur flew past the guys and down the stairs. A few drops of moisture hung in the air.  
  
"Okay, what did you do her this time? I just changed her mind on you liking her or not minding her company because you don't tell her to go away from her," Yatan shot at Yaten and Seiya. Yaten bristled at Yatan's words.  
  
"Well you shouldn't spread false information about things that you have no previous knowledge of," Yatan stated, " it can only lead to pain and stupidity; which cause inhibition and withdrawal from reality."  
  
"You must know that very well then," said Yatan. Yaten's face started to turn red at Yatan's words.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" bellowed Yaten, then relaxed, " You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know how that twisted thing in your head works." With that said Yaten stormed off down the stairs almost leaving his footprints in the stairs. Toshi and Taiki appeared a few moments after Yaten's footsteps faded away.  
  
"Okay, Seiya-kun what did you do to Yaten-kun to make him that upset?" questioned Taiki. He crossed his arms as he waited for his answer. Seiya scowled at Taiki presumption of his doing something to Yaten.  
  
"I actually did do anything to the poor baby," Seiya stated, " If anything I think that he deserved it. He's been all mope since we arrived here from Kimoku." A silence hung in the air as Taiki fumed about Seiya's big mistake.  
  
"Kimoku? Where is that?" asked Toshi, "I've never heard of a country called that. I don't even think that there is a city or state called that in Japan. Is there, Ya-chan?" Yatan shook his head at Toshi's question.  
  
"Nope, none that I've heard of," replied Yatan. Seitai and Usagi wandered through the door. Seiya blushed at seeing Usagi and was startled at Seitai's wink at him.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Minako-chan? I thought that she really wanted to hear this song with the rest of us," asked Usagi.  
  
"Yaten-kun made her cry after I had her believe that Yaten-kun didn't hate her," Usagi looked happy at that, "but when she was going to open the door for Yaten-kun she over-heard him talking back about her behind her back."  
  
****  
  
"So Yaten was hiding his feelings," said a mysterious voice from a portal opening in the top corner behind them by the door to the roof.  
  
***  
  
'I can't believe how stupid I was. Ha! I actually believed that Yaten- kun didn't hat me like he does with everyone else,' Minako thought, 'What a joke.' She grimaced as she sat down on the stairs. 'He doesn't need me, the blond bimbo.' Seitai and Usagi turned and found Minako on the stairs in front of them.  
  
"Hey Minako-chan, what's wrong? My brother Toshi-kun is beating up Ya- chan and when I asked why he said that I should go looking for you and that you were feeling bad," Seitai recapped. Minako smiled a little at Yatan getting beat up by his thin, quiet brother.  
  
"Thank you, Sei-chan. I'm fine, or at least I will be after awhile," Minako sighed, "but I missed your song; did you even get to play it?"  
  
"No, I didn't because you are more important than a silly, old song," Seitai-chan shrugged it off.  
  
"But I really wanted to hear it," pleaded Minako, "can you play it right now?" Usagi smiled at the idea.  
  
"Please Sei-chan. Can you play it now before the last class of the day?" asked Usagi as Seitai shook her head.  
  
"I don't think that Minako should hear the song now," advised Seitai. Minako gasped in surprise of Seitai's answer.  
  
"Why not?" asked Usagi. Seitai cast a glance in Minako's direction as she hardened her features.  
  
"Though I don't think you should hear the song either Usagi," said Seitai. Stunned were Usagi and Minako.  
  
"Me neither?" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"The song is about looking and finding your true love," said Seitai, "it also about whether this true love you find is really your true love. Usagi, you have a headache from just hearing the melody." Minako crossed her arms and nodded in agreement to what Seitai was saying. "Minako you are not off the hook just yet. You just had a heartache with Yaten-kun; you yourself are not ready to hear this song yet either." Usagi did the same thing to Minako that she did to Usagi.  
  
"AWW! Please let us hear the song. It would make us feel better," cried Usagi and Minako as they both fisted their hands in front for them. Seitai slipped and did a half-smile (just in a true Seiya-kun style!).  
  
"Okay. But if either of you show any signs of reliving painful memories, I'm gonna stop," I warned. Seitai lowered her head and slowly strummed her ukulele, starting the melody. The music floated through the air and through the building, making every one pause at the sound of the melody. Usagi and Minako sat on the stairs below Seitai and watched her play. Seitai closed her eyes as she raised her head and voice to sing.  
  
***  
  
'Sei-chan has started to play her ukulele. Let's find out where she is,' Toshi thought to Yatan. Out loud he said, "We're going to find where Seitai is. She is playing that melody you hear."  
  
"Okay. Since w said that we would come and listen; we're coming with you," Seiya confirming Taiki's answer through his nod. Yatan shrugged.  
  
"If you want to, it's fine with us," said Yatan.  
  
***  
  
"Where is that haunting and strangely beautiful melody coming from? It sound almost as good as your violin, Michi-chan," smiled Haruka. Michiru pouted at Haruka's admiration of the mysterious player's music. An evil thought popped into Michiru's head.  
  
Turning her head to the side and closing her eye she said, " Why don't you date that musician instead? You better hope that it is a lesbian." Haruka whirled at Michiru's words and pulled her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I was only joking. Competition is what makes you the best I've ever seen," Haruka apologized into Michiru's hair. "Now let's see who this person is."  
  
***  
  
"Time.  
  
I've been passing time. Watching dreams go by. All of my life. Lying on the sand. Watching seabirds fly. Wishing there would be. Someone waiting home for me. Something's telling me it might be you. It's telling me it might be you. All of my life."  
  
Seiya guys walk down just behind them. Toshi and Yatan sit right next to Seitai and both of them touch a shoulder, letting her know that they are right there beside her. She nods her head and continues.  
  
"Looking back as lovers go walking past. All of my life. Wondering how they met and what makes it last. If I found the place. Would I recognize the face? . Something's telling me it might be you. Yeah, its telling me it might be you."  
  
Seitai finishes as Yatan takes up the next part. Ami walks down the stairs, investigating the song. She stood next to Taiki on the top of the stairs.  
  
"So many quiet walks to take. So many dreams to awake. And we've so much love to make."  
  
He pauses, then hits the high notes,  
  
"I think we're gonna need some time. Maybe all we need is time. And it's telling me it might be you. All of my life."  
  
Yatan finishes. Haruka and Michiru walk up the flight of stairs to stand next to Minako and Usagi sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Toshi takes up the last solo,  
  
"I've been saving longs songs and lullabies. And there's so much more. No one's ever heard before. Something's telling me it might be you. Yeah, it's telling me it might be you. And I'm feeling it'll just be you. All of my life."  
  
Yatan joins in to sing the chorus  
  
It's you."  
  
"I've been waiting for all of my life."  
  
Seitai coos out  
  
"Maybe it's you."  
  
"It's you." Toshi and Yatan echo.  
  
"I've been waiting for all of my life."  
  
"It's you." Toshi and Yatan.  
  
Seitai sings out a little higher.  
  
"Maybe it's you."  
  
"It's you." Toshi and Yatan echo  
  
"I've been waiting for all of my life."  
  
She hits the highest note of the song. As her voice fade out she continues to pour out the melody, then that fades as well. Silence ran through as each was stunned at the song. Michiru was the first to recover and she started to clap. Everyone else snapped out of it and clapped as well.  
  
"Our song does not have a soul as yours has," said Seiya, "I don't think we could ever compete against one another. That was beautiful."  
  
"So you're the mysterious musician?" asked Michiru, " We have been running all over the campus trying to find out where the music is come from."  
  
"Well I guess it was a good thing I didn't play on the roof. You would have been going around the city trying to find out," Seitai giggled. Usagi, Minako and Hoku Lights rose from off the stairs.  
  
"Where did you learn to play so beautifully?" asked Haruka. Seitai blushed at Haruka's words, as Michiru grew jealous. Yatan elbowed Seitai as he noticed Michiru's aura grew ever so slightly. The briefest of nods was how Yatan knew that Seitai got his message. 


End file.
